1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument by which a split performance can be played by accessing each of the key ranges (i.e., registers) of the keyboard.
2. Prior Art
One of the electronic musical instruments conventionally known is desired to employ a so-called split-sounding function using two registers of the keyboard, i.e., an upper register and a lower register, which are obtained by splitting the complete range of the keyboard. Herein, a different tone color can be assigned to each of the registers of the keyboard. Thus, when the performer depresses keys respectively belonging to the registers, it is possible to produce the sounds whose tone colors are different from each other.
Moreover, the electronic musical instrument recently developed is desired to employ a so-called dual-sounding function by which two tone colors can be assigned to one key so that when being depressed, one key contributes to a simultaneous production of two sounds each having a different tone color. By combining the aforementioned split-sounding function and dual-sounding function, one electronic musical instrument can simultaneously produce the maximum four kinds of tone colors.
In the above-mentioned electronic musical instruments, on/off states of the split-sounding function or those of the dual-sounding function are indicated by turning the LEDs (i.e., light-emitting diodes) on and off, for example.
However, the above-mentioned electronic musical instrument suffers from a problem that the setting state of the keyboard currently played is hardly recognized by intuition. For example, even if a split mode of the keyboard is designated, it is difficult to instantaneously judge, particularly during the musical performance, whether the designated split mode also corresponds the dual-sounding operation using the upper and lower registers or not.
Further, when correcting the parameter of the tone color to be assigned, the relationship between the tone colors respectively assigned to the registers should be complex because such relationship depends on the designation of the split mode of the keyboard as well as the designation of the dual-sounding operation. In short, there is a problem that the desired tone color cannot be selected speedily.